


Bouncing Inaugural Balls

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Inauguration: Over There, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-episode story forInauguration: Over There





	1. Bouncing Inaugural Balls

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Bouncing Inaugural Balls**

**by:** Rhonda and Evelyn

**Character(s):** The Men of the West Wing  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna, CJ/Danny, Toby/Andi, Zoey/Charlie, Will/Ainsley  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance, Post Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They're not ours and never will be.  
**Summary:** Post-episode story for Inauguration: Over There  
**Spoiler:** Inauguration: Over There  
**Feedback:** Greatly Appreciated 

"Hey! Take your hand off my..."

"Sorry. I thought that was..."

"Well, it's not. Andi might want to have more kids some day."

"With you? Ha! How did that happen anyway? I didn't think you ever left the White House. You always seem to be lurking in the halls."

"It just seems that way cause you're always trying to sneak into CJ's office."

"I don't have to sneak. I have Carol."

"Guys. Let's concentrate on the mission, please."

"Do you think Zoey wants kids?"

"Charlie, I swear if you don't sit still, I'm gonna toss you out the window."

"Sure, Toby. You and who else? I've seen you hiding from CJ, holed up in your office with the lights off and a newspaper over your head."

"Hey, you'd hide too if she ever threatened to shove a motherboard up your..."

"He was talking to me, Josh. I don't hide from her, I just send her notes whenever possible. Is this a non-smoking cab?"

"Unlike in Europe, everywhere in D.C. is non-smoking. But you can still drink. Hey, there's a bar up ahead. We could get a beer and I could check in with my editor."

"No stopping for beer. No stopping for red lights."

"Yes, we'll be stopping for red lights. I have future children to support."

"I might have future children too."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Josh!"

"Hey. Everyone chill out. Future future. I don't have anything in the works now. Geez."

"Well, I heard you were seeing Amy Gardner while I was in Europe. I did an interview with her a couple of years ago when I wrote the book about the First Lady. Scary woman."

Charlie snickered. "He doesn't like to talk about that."

"So it was another Mandy-thing? Whips, chains, and Josh screaming? I missed a lot of good stuff while I was busy winning a Pulitzer and making piles of money."

"You mention that Pulitzer in every other sentence. Too bad your latest work isn't the same quality."

"Hey, Josh. I told you my editor let a researcher maul my story. Don't blame that White House staffer quote on me."

"I'm sitting on the lap of a Pulitzer-prize-winning journalist? This temporary job has just been one thrill after another. I didn't think anything could top the goat in my office."

"Nah, no whips that he's told us about - and he's told us more than anyone wanted to know. Scissors." Toby used his cigar and forefinger to mimic a cutting action.

Danny winced. "Scissors? Man, that must have hurt. What's that about a goat?"

"She actually cut his..." Will's high-pitched question was interrupted.

"Could we change the subject please? I'm getting hives just thinking about her," Josh whined.

"Okay. I saw this woman in the Mess the other day. Long, long blonde hair. She was eating a peach. She was eating a peach, a chocolate cupcake, a hot dog with sauerkraut and going back for seconds. Does someone know her name?"

"She's a Republican. Forget it." Josh braced himself as the cab fishtailed a little on the snow-packed street.

"I was just asking. Do you think she'll be at the ball?"

"What kind of aftershave are you wearing? Think Zoey would like that?"

"Charlie, could you please stop sniffing me... or am I still being hazed? You know my job officially ended this morning so you don't have to do that anymore. It's not that I'm complaining, mind you, but is this a normal part of working at the White House or just something special for me?"

"You're not that special. Believe me. You should see the section he wrote on ..."

"Guys. We've got a purpose here. Donna. Remember?"

"Yeah. Think Zoey loves me enough to take the fall if I screwed up?"

"Donna doesn't love that sailor."

"Submariner," Danny added helpfully. "It's important to have the facts straight."

"Whatever. Loose lips sink ships."

"But do you think Zoey would..."

"No."

"Nope."

"Don't think so."

"You're dreaming."

"No way." That voice got everyone's attention.

"Hey, you don't even know her!" Charlie shouted at the cab driver.

"After listening to you yap about her nonstop for the past 10 blocks, I feel like I do. Love triangle - spoiled President's daughter, rich French boyfriend, poor schmuck who works for a living - not even enough money to buy a coat. Easy enough to see who's gonna end up with the girl. "

"I have a coat. I'm just not wearing it to prove my love for Zoey."

"Yeah. Yeah. I hope one of you other guys has more cash than this guy has brains."

"I'm not sure why we need to do 'Good cop - bad cop' with Donna. Can't you just apologize and ask her to come with us to the Inaugural balls?"

Josh glared at Will. 

"Okay. I get it. Bad cop. Me."

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing?" Toby growled.

"I wanna show him a photo of me and Zoey. It's in my wallet."

"That's my wallet you're pulling on. Get off me. Now."

"Fine, Po - key. I didn't want to sit on your lap anyway."

"Are these windows electric? I'm gonna see if you bounce."

"Speaking of bouncing. Who do I have to pay for the broken window?"

"Charlie, stay off me. I've already got Bill on my knee. Move over there on Josh's lap."

"It's Will. Not Bill."

"Sorry. CJ called you..."

"Ouch. Someone just hit me in the eye with their soggy cigar."

The cab suddenly stopped.

"One of you guys get up here with me." The sixty-something, retired, Irish cop pointed at Josh.

"You. Get up here and show me where Cinderella lives."

Sequel: "Bouncing Back"


	2. Bouncing Inaugural Balls 2

**Bouncing Inaugural Balls**

**by:** Rhonda and Evelyn

**Character(s):** The Men of the West Wing  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna, CJ/Danny, Toby/Andi, Zoey/Charlie, Will/Ainsley  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance, Post Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They're not ours and never will be.  
**Summary:** Post-episode story for Inauguration: Over There  
**Spoiler:** Inauguration: Over There  
**Feedback:** Greatly Appreciated 

* * *

"This is just sooooooo wrong." His whine bounced off the cab's interior.

"Shut up."

"But this isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"I don't know why you're complaining. Donna's in the car, Jack's in the Alps, and we're going to the Balls."

"But....."

"Hey! I'm the one with problems. I don't have a coat AND I don't have Zoey. Did I mention I love her and I will figure out a way to get her back from the Frog Prince."

"Not in the last two minutes." Danny groaned, as Charlie began detailing once again his plans to derail Franco-American relations.

"But I've got Will on my lap and Toby's holding onto Donna. My Donna. Get your hands off her, Ziegler."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here. Have you guys been drinking?"

"No, Josh wouldn't let us stop."

"Why not?"

Red lights, remember?"

"How sweet."

"I am sweet. So you should be sitting over here. Not on Andi's twins' father's lap with his hand on your...Hey, Buddy. I wanta see both those hands in the air, now!"

"The cab's swerving so much she's gonna be on the floor if I don't hold onto her."

"I don't care. You're holding on too tight. I'm telling Andi."

"Oh geez. She's already gonna be pissed that I went off on this cockamamie quest with you and left her at the hors d'oevres table. Her moods shift faster than quicksand. One minute she's all over me and the next second she can't stand the sight of me. One thing she seems to be consistently upset about is other women. Especially women who can see their feet."

"What's wrong with her feet?"

"Who knows?"

"No one's noticed my new shoes. I got them on sale but I'm still going to be skipping lunch twice a week for a couple of months."

"I noticed."

"You like women's heels?"

"No. I just notice shoes ever since Ron ate mine."

"Ron Butterfield ate your shoes?"

"Ron the goat devoured my black wingtips, I think as an appetizer before finishing off my copy of 'Primary Colors'. But speaking of food, is anyone going to tell me about that blonde in the Mess? Just give me her name. The one you said was a Republican."

"Ainsley Hayes? I'll introduce you. Some people think we look alike, but personally I can't see it."

"Hey, we were talking about why Donna should be sitting on my lap."

"Andi doesn't have a lap anymore. Not that I'm complaining, but she doesn't bend very well. She pretty much is either laying down flat or standing up. Hence the problem with seeing her shoes."

"CJ likes to wear high heels. Keeps me on my toes."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed that she's the exact same height as me, without shoes?"

"In your dreams. You're shorter than I am and I'm shorter than CJ."

"It's the shoes, I telling you. Without heels..."

"I'm starving. Do you think there will stilll be food by the time we get there?"

"Might not be if Jean-Paul's been grazing. For a skinny guy, he eats a lot."

"Will someone pass Donna over to me. I wanta look at her shoes."

"Excuse me? Pass me over where? I can hand you my shoes if you're really interested."

"I want to see the amazing body that goes with those shoes."

"You're so sweet."

"Bunch of sissies," growled Mac, the cabdriver. "Throw like a bunch of girls."

"It's simple. Donna, you scoot over Charlie, who will move over to Toby's lap, while Will slides onto Danny's lap, and then you'll be..."

"Hey, this is kind of like Twister."

"I once played naked Twister."

"Let go of my belt."

"I don't have your belt."

"Well it's caught on your scarf and I can see straight up Donna's..."

"Avert your eyes, buster."

"Those are nice shoes."

"Do you think Zoey likes shoes? Maybe I should give up shoes to show my love for her."

"That's it!" 

The cab screeched to a halt. 

"Everybody out." The cabdriver glared at the pretzel-shaped mob in his backseat.

"But there's snow on the ground, no other cabs in sight, and we're supposed to be going to a Ball, eight of them, in fact, to celebrate...."

The driver scowled.

"Do you believe in true love?" Charlie interrupted. "You see I love Zoey and I need to get to the Ball in order to..."

"You, goat boy," the driver pointed to Will.

"Yes, Sir," the young speechwriter snapped to attention.

"Get in the front seat."

"And French Fry, you get up here too." 

"OK, I've been listening to your pathetic stories for the last 45 minutes. Let me see if I've got this straight."

Pointing to Toby. "Your ex-wife is pregnant with twins, can't see her feet, but refuses to marry you."

"And you," pointing to the redheaded reporter. "lust after a woman who is taller than you, with or without shoes, and so far the best kiss you've gotten was given when you were disguised as Santa. Is she maybe just a little bit kinky?"

"Hey, that's my woman you're talking about...and God I hope so."

"We all know more than we ever wanted to about Zoey and the Frog Prince." Mac shook his head in exasperation while looking at Charlie.

"And you - you with the glasses.  Yeah, you."  The cab driver snarled in Will's direction.  "So far, your only date has been with a goat...and I don't even want to know about that." 

"But I like that Republican..." Will interrupted eagerly.

"And she's not a goat, right?"

"No, an elephant, maybe," he explained earnestly.

"And you two," looking over at Josh who had his arms wrapped tightly around Donna, both for love and for warmth. "You just discovered that this woman is amazing? What the hell is the matter with you?"

There was no answer from the back seat.

"OK, listen up. There will be no more talking, no more scheming, no more snowball throwing - nothing until we reach the Mellon Auditorium. At which time, you, you, you, and you," pointing to Charlie, Toby, Will, and Danny, "will march your asses inside, walk up to the women you love, and ask them to dance." And you two, "Get a room."


	3. Bouncing Inaugural Balls 3

**Bouncing Inaugural Balls**

**by:** Rhonda and Evelyn

**Character(s):** The Men of the West Wing  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna, CJ/Danny, Toby/Andi, Zoey/Charlie, Will/Ainsley  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance, Post Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They're not ours and never will be.  
**Summary:** Post-episode story for Inauguration: Over There  
**Spoiler:** Inauguration: Over There  
**Feedback:** Greatly Appreciated 

* * *

"Can I help you carry one of those plates?" Will pushed up his glasses and gave a tentative smile to the woman with long blonde hair in a green silk halter dress.

"That would be most kind of you. I may have accumulated a few too many food items to safely traverse this crowded room without scattering crab puffs hither and yon. You probably don't have any idea who I am since I work in the steampipe distribution center in the basement, but I've seen you in the Mess. My name is Ainsley Hayes."

"Uh, right. I'm Will Bailey. I helped Toby write the Inaugural address." 

"I most certainly know who you are Mr. Bailey. I was most impressed with the speech, although I must admit that some of my fellow Republicans want to kick your..."

"I understand," he quickly answered, taking two of the three small plates that Ainsley was balancing in her arms and glancing around. "There are quite a few Democrats who feel the same way. Where are you sitting?"

"I haven't decided yet." Ainsley beamed at him. "Would you care to join me? You and your date of course."

"I don't... I came with Toby and Josh."

"Oh. Well are you planning to sit with them?"

"Not especially. I've been sitting with, uh... on them for the past hour."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind. It's a long story. How about that table near the French doors?"

"That's an excellent choice since, despite the sauna-like conditions in my office, I really prefer fresh air."

"It's kind of a small table - only two chairs. Do you have a date that will be joining us?"

"No. Unfortunately, my gentleman escort cancelled at the last minute. Chicken pox was the excuse he proffered, but I think perhaps he's forgotten that he'd previously used that excuse to explain his absence the night of the election. It may be that I am becoming too jaded, but don't you consider that it's highly unlikely that a forty-year old man would succumb to the same childhood disease twice within the last three months?"

"Uh. It does sound dubious. Possibly he's not interested in attending these types of parties?"

"Yes, to my great dismay, I think his reluctance to escort me to these functions has more to do with his being a Republican than any viral infection. I find that to be a typical response among my circle of acquaintances, especially among the eligible men I know."

"Perhaps you should widen your circle of acquaintances."

"I might do that." She smiled coyly at him. "How's your health?"

Will blushed and responded, "Excellent and I've been vaccinated against chicken pox, measle, mumps, and malaria. But, in the interests of full disclosure and realizing that such might affect my eligibility, I feel it only fair to inform you that I'm a Democrat and, as of today, unemployed."

"Thank you for your candor, but during the last two years, I've grown quite fond of Democrats and this is an excellent place to start your job search. Do you dance?"

"Not well enough to earn my living at it."

Ainsley giggled.

Will blushed again. "Oh, you meant... Yes, I dance and I'd be honored to dance with you. In fact I don't think I could say no to anything you asked me to do."

"That's a lovely trait and one I intend to encourage. Let me fortify myself with some of these crab puffs and we'll take a spin around the room."

Setting the full plates on the table, Will pulled out a chair for her. "I have a feeling that this evening alone may make up for the less than optimal experiences I've had while working in the West Wing." As she sat down, he glanced at her sandaled feet. "And can I just add for the record that those are particularly lovely shoes you're wearing. How do you feel about Rice Krispies Treats?"

* * *

Charlie was watching for him. When he came to the ballroom door, Charlie made his way over to stand next to him.

"It's done. He's in there alone."

Charlie grinned. "Here's the twenty I promised you." He handed the elderly janitor a folded twenty dollar bill. "I've got another one for you if he's stuck in there for awhile."

The old man pocketed the cash and chuckled. "No problem. I'll break the key off in the lock. A man my age - hell, it'll take me twenty minutes just to remember where I keep my tools."

"And the sprinkler will only go off in this one bathroom?"

"Yep. As soon as the little weasel lights up another one of those funny cigarettes he keeps sneaking, the rain is gonna fall."

"Even if he dismantles the smoke detector again?"

"I've hard wired it. The wires he pulls this time are just gonna be for show."

"You're a good man."

"Yeah. Well, I appreciate you cutting through that VA red tape and getting my brother that wheel chair." 

"The President did that. I just dialed the phone for him."

"Hey, Charlie. Have you seen Jean-Paul?" Zoey pranced up to the two men.

The janitor nodded at Charlie and quickly left the ballroom.

"Hello to you, too. I haven't see his highness lately, but I'm sure he hasn't wandered far from you."

"You're being sarcastic again, aren't you? I don't know why you don't like Jean-Paul. He adores you."

"Right."

"There you go again. Sarcasm dripping, even from a single word."

"Well if I'm dancing I can't be dripping anything. Come on." He took her arm and led her out onto the dance floor. 

"You always were such an incredible dancer," she murmured, her cheek next to his. 

He pulled her closer. "The Frog Prince have four left feet?"

"You are so...so..." She punched his shoulder with her fist.

"What?"

"Annoying, self-righteous, smug..."

"And usually right," he finished.

She smiled.

Charlie stared at her, his dark eyes trying to see into her thoughts. The muted sound of his cell phone interrupted him. 

"Better answer that." She slipped her hand inside his jacket and pulled out the phone, then brushed her fingers across his cheek. 

He grabbed her hand and held it while he flipped open his phone.

Trying to continue to dance with Zoey, he spoke into the phone, exclaiming, "What do you mean boxes of bibles?"

Zoey giggled and then stumbled as Charlie whined, "Who? Free Masons? Come on. Man." 

"No. Tell them it's too late. We don't need the bibles now." Charlie stopped dancing as Zoey pulled away. 

Clutching his free arm for balance, she pulled off one of her shoes, the heel clearly broken.  "Damn, Mom's gonna kill me. I didn't ask her if I could borrow these."

Charlie frowned at the shoe and held out his hand for it. Speaking into the phone, he tersely responded, "You can handle it. I don't care how scary they look. Hey, you know what just occurred to me? You've got a gun, Harvey. Use it if you have to. Just make those guys take back the bibles."

An excited murmuring started among the crowd, attracting both their attention. Charlie told the caller to hang on and he stared towards the ballroom entrance.

"Oh, God," Zoey exclaimed, giggles immediately following.

An angry Jean-Paul stalked into the crowded ballroom, water dripping from his tux and too-long hair. 

"Jean-Paul! Sweetie! What happened?" Zoey limped over towards the French aristocrat as the cameras flashed.

Charlie laughed. "Hey, Harvey. Try praying those bibles away. I have proof positive that God answers prayers." Snapping the phone shut, Charlie approached the couple of the hour. 

"Hey, Jean-Paul! You should rethink that wet look. Doesn't photograph well." Charlie grinned as Zoey dissolved into laughter. 

"Fou! Imbeceel...Vous etes un....fils de la bitch."

Charlie caught a glimpse of Leo, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. The older man jerked his head to the side, indicating that Charlie's services were needed elsewhere. 

"Watch your language. There are ladies present." Charlie tossed Zoey's shoe to his competition. "Make yourself useful. See if you can talk that heel back together."


	4. Bouncing Inaugural Balls 4

**Bouncing Inaugural Balls**

**by:** Rhonda and Evelyn

**Character(s):** The Men of the West Wing  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna, CJ/Danny, Toby/Andi, Zoey/Charlie, Will/Ainsley  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance, Post Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They're not ours and never will be.  
**Summary:** Post-episode story for Inauguration: Over There  
**Spoiler:** Inauguration: Over There  
**Feedback:** Greatly Appreciated 

* * *

"That's a nice dress." Danny spoke to her from behind, his voice lowered so that only she could hear him. "And the red high heels are very hot."

CJ whirled around, a filled champagne glass in one hand. "Daniel! Where did you disappear to earlier? I was going to let you have a dance."

"My services were in demand elsewhere. Kind of a knights-on-a-quest thing. Do I still get a dance?" Danny grinned, his snow-flecked woolen coat, folded over one arm.

CJ sipped her drink. "Depends. Did you tell Josh about the leak not being Donna?"

Danny patted his breast pocket. "Better than telling him, I showed him the article and let him figure it out for himself."

She smiled warmly at him and discreetly slipped off her heels, handing them to him. 

Danny winked at her and set the shoes and his coat on a vacant chair. Taking her hand, he guided her out onto the crowded dance floor, firmly wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her body flush with his.

"I have to hand it to you, you're good when you want to be." CJ smiled and allowed him to move them slowly in graceful circles.

"Hey, I'm always good. I'm known far and wide for being good." He secured one of her hands in his, holding their entwined hands against his heart. 

"Unsubstantiated rumors." She curved her free hand around the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the red curls resting on his collar.

He whispered in her ear. "If you'd quit toying with me, those could be substantiated rumors."

CJ feigned an innocent expression. "Are you referring to the other night?"

"Yeah. Did you even notice that I missed that last briefing? I had to hide out in that office for almost an hour."

"An hour? Now I am impressed."

"Yeah, well, like I said. I'm an impressive guy." He gave her a twirl and tried a little dip.

Laughing, CJ followed his lead, finding that he was surprisingly quite a good dancer. "Your mis-spent youth must have included some substantial time on the dance floor."

Danny grinned. "Nah. It's amazing what you can learn from watching videos. Wanna see my John Travolta moves?"

"Not here." A vision of him in a white sequined suit flashed through her mind and she had to muffle her laughter against his shoulder. 

He did a little bump and grind against her and she shook with the effort not to dissolve into uncontrolled giggles. "Oh, God. Don't do that. Not now."

"Okay. Just let me know. I have all the steps down from that scene in 'Saturday Night Fever'. I figured they'd come in handy someday."

"This isn't the day, Fishboy. Stick with the Fred Astaire imitation and I'll keep ignoring Charlie's attempts to get my attention from across the room."

"What's going on? Are you guys going into Kundu?"

"Enjoy the dance, Daniel. Who knows when we'll have another chance."

* * *

He hustled across the ballroom, weaving his way through the dancers, struggling to reach the redhead by the crab puffs. From the back she looked as slim as ever, and it was only when he caught a profile of her, did he grin at the basketball that seemed to have sprouted in her midsection.

"Where have you been?" She didn't even look up, just continued to fill her plate.

"Throwing snowballs at Donna's window. The other guys couldn't hit the side of a barn from five feet away, but I..."

"At Donna's window?" Andi interrupted, giving him a sideways glance.

"It's a long story." He smiled. "But the short version is that Josh finally bought a clue."

She grinned in return. "That was a long time coming."

"Want to dance?"

"Sorry, my feet are killing me," she sighed. "I'd forgotten how badly these shoes pinched the last time I wore them. And that was before I gained 20 pounds."

"Let's grab a table and sit down. I'll rub them for you."

"Do you think anyone would be shocked if I took off my shoes?"

"You're worried about shocking people?" Toby sarcastically asked and then dodged a flying crab puff. "Yeah, probably some small-minded people will be shocked, but since, as it has already been pointed out to me by several senators and a drunken English diplomat, CJ has ditched her shoes, you'll just be following a trend."

"Well, in the interests of solidarity..." Andi slipped off her heels and handed them to him, grabbed her plate of crab puffs and carrots sticks off the buffet table, and in stocking feet headed to a quiet corner of the ballroom. The patented Ziegler glare quickly cleared the table, and they sat in companionable silence, listening to the swing music, while he rubbed her swollen feet.

"Why do women wear these things?" he mused, looking at the strappy sandals with three-inch heels perched on the table next to the last remaining crab puff. "I think Donna's heels were even higher."

"How do you know about Donna's shoes?" Her voice would have been sharper, but the firm pressure of his fingers on the balls of her feet felt just too good.

"I caught a glimpse of them when she crawled from my lap to..."

That got her attention. "Your lap?"

He waved her off, shrugged his shoulders, and moved his talented hands up her leg and started to massage her throbbing calf.

"Hmmmm," she moaned involuntarily. "Don't think I'm gonna let this story go untold forever, but right now - as long as you keep doing what you're doing - I couldn't care less whether or not Donna gave you a lap dance."

"Donna just kind of perched on my knee. It was Charlie that . . ." He stopped and grinned at her shocked expression. "Let's go home."

"Charlie gave you a lap dance?"

"Not really. Not intentionally. He just can't sit still. Zoey and her boyfriend are driving him crazy and he's determined to take us with him."

Andi leaned forward and caressed his cheek. "Being in love makes everyone a little crazy."

"Not me. I'm in love and I've never been saner."

"Uh, huh. Snowballs, lap dances, breaking West Wing windows? Sounds perfectly sane to me."

"I didn't break the window. Will did."

"But the rest is factual?" She laughed at his disgruntled expression. Smiling, she whispered, "Going home with a crazy man sounds good. Mama is exhausted and even the kids are a little tired."

Toby moved his hand to her belly and softly moved it back and forth over the silk material of her ball gown. He grinned as he felt the babies move. "Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'lap dance', doesn't it?"

Andi glanced up, sensing someone's approach. "Speak of the Devil."

"Toby?" Charlie neared the table.

"What now?" Toby left his hand resting on Andi's distended abdomen. "If this is about Sir Frog Legs, I promise we'll focus on that..."

"The President would like you to join him for the thing."

"Now?"

Charlie nodded.

Toby stood and then immediately bent to kiss the top of Andi's head. "Stay here and rest. All three of you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No," she quietly replied. "I see Matt Skinner across the room. He'll give me, uh us, a ride home."

"But..." the Communication Director whined in frustration. "I had plans for us. Or at least thoughts of plans."

"It's okay. Come home, Toby. Come home when you're done. I'll be waiting for you. We all will."

"You really do look amazing."

He held her close as they swayed to the soft sounds of 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," she whispered, then added with a giggle, "Especially now that your lips are no longer blue."

"You needed the coat more than me."

"You are so sweet. Of course you could have let me go back inside my apartment for my own coat."

"Sweet? You keep saying that...I'd rather you think of me as 'Wild Thing'. And if I'd let you go back inside, it would have ruined the moment. When the hero rescues the fair maiden, he doesn't let her go back into the dragon's lair for her coat and purse." 

"I'm positive that my roommate is not going to like being referred to as a dragon. Anyway, what is this 'Wild Thing' thing you have going tonight? Is that because you think you look like Charlie Sheen in 'Major League' because I'm not sure I see...."

"Nope, just preparing you for later tonight," he growled in her ear and he could feel her shiver.

Changing the subject, Donna put a little distance between them, physically and mentally. She was still a little stunned at how fast she'd gone from being on Josh's blacklist to being on his 

whatever. She glanced around. "Do you see Will? Did he find Ainsley?"

"I don't see anyone. I'm too dazzled by the amazing woman in my arms."

"Oh, Joshua, you are so sweet. I'm really sorry for what happened before. I didn't mean 

"

"What did you call me?" he demanded, pulling her closer. There was barely a hair's breath between them. Running his hand down her back sensuously, he whispered in her ear, "Forget the past. Noone is between us now."

"Josh," she sighed, tears blurring her eyes.

"I want you...now."

She felt weak in her knees. "I....I...."

"Did I render Donnatella Moss speechless?"

She played with the curls at the nape of his neck, lightly tickling his ear. "I don't need words, Joshua...," she breathed.

"Let's get out of here," he moaned. "We could go back to my place if the dragon's still in yours."

"Uh, uh, Joshua. You promised me eight balls."

"If balls are what you want....trust me, I've got a couple ready just for....Damn."

"What's the matter?"

"Leo's signaling us to follow him."

"He must mean you. I'll wait here."

"No, he wants us both."

"I think I'd better fly under the radar for a little..."

"No, he understands what happened. CJ told him."

"Still, maybe I'd better..."

"No, he wants us both. He just pointed at you, then at me, and jerked his thumb. I don't think you can misinterpret that hand signal. Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner you can decide which balls are in your immediate future."

"Ok, wild thing."

"Quick, say that again."

Laughing, she took his arm and walked with him towards the ballroom door. "Later."

* * *

The sound coming from his mouth certainly wouldn't stop traffic, but it was just loud enough to get the attention of a cab driver standing across the road, a hundred feet away, leaning against his vehicle drinking coffee. 

Will didn't see him so he blew on his fingers again. 

He was worried about Kundu, but he couldn't help smiling. He'd danced with Ainsley Hayes, gotten her phone number and the promise to watch a video with him later in the week once the crisis had passed. "Note to self: buy more Rice Krispies"...and he'd been named Deputy Communications Director. It'd been a heady evening. He didn't even mind the slush that splattered his pants as the summoned cab drew up to the curb.

"Come on," he motioned to his colleagues. He was a full-fledged member of the team now.

As he opened the back door, Will waited a moment. He was pretty sure that he'd be sitting on his boss' lap this time so he'd let Toby get in first.

"Hey, aren't you the goat boy?"

The gruff voice broke through his visions of a Southern belle with long blonde hair, munching on marshmallow treats.

"Hi, we need you to take us to..." he crawled over Danny and settled down on Toby's knees.

"Hi, Mac," Donna chirped, standing outside the cab while Charlie climbed in and perched precariously on Danny's lap.

Josh squeezed in, and Donna snuggled back against him.

"So is it the Texas Ball or the Plains States next?"

"We need to get back to the White House."

"I thought you were planning on hitting all eight balls tonight."

"Can't. Something's come up."

"And you're all heading back? Even you?" pointing to Will. "I thought you said you were signing up for unemployment tomorrow morning."

"Not as of 10 minutes ago," Toby answered. "He's one of us now."

"How about you? I thought you worked for 'The Post'. Where are you headed?"

"They're working, so I'm working," Danny sighed. He'd wanted to ride back to the West Wing with CJ, but that smacked of favoritism, she informed him. But he grinned when he remembered that she'd then asked if he still had the Santa suit.

"How's frog boy?"

"Wet...very, very wet," laughed Charlie. "He was still croaking about it the last time I saw him."

Mac drew up to the White House gates, and they all piled out. Josh checked the fare, then doubled it, and handed the cash to the cabdriver. "Thanks, Mister. It's been a great night."

Donna hesitated for a minute, leaned over the back of the seat, and softly kissed Mac's cheek. "I feel like Cinderella, only this time, I'm not running away from my prince, and I still have both shoes. Thank you."

"You call me next time you've got a ball to go to... Your pumpkin awaits."

The end.


End file.
